Lap of Luxury
by Graydarkness
Summary: Iruka joins Kakashi on a mission. During their time together Iruka questions what he is to Kakashi, whether they're friends or something more… Yaoi


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Would I be writing this if I did?**

**Summary: Iruka joins Kakashi on a mission. During their time together Iruka questions what he is to Kakashi, whether they're friends or something more… Yaoi**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Yaoi**

**Rating: M for Mature, 18+, for explicit sexual content, mild language, and mild violence. **

**Couple: Kakashi X Iruka**

**A/N: I love this couple. Even before I read my first Kakashi X Iruka fanfic I always felt like they were a couple. Now it just feels right. They belong together! I've been writing very fluffy romances lately, and I don't know why. But that's fine – I love a good romance. **

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

:::: LAP OF LUXURY ::::

"Kakashi-san, where are you going?" Iruka asks.

Kakashi pauses and turns around to face Iruka. The younger, less powerful ninja looks determined, and Kakashi knows that if he tells Iruka to leave Iruka won't do it. A soft smile touches Kakashi's lips beneath the mask.

"I have a special mission," Kakashi says. "A-ranked."

"I want to join you," Iruka says.

"And if I say no?" Kakashi challenges, although he already knows the answer.

"Then I'll come anyway," Iruka says boldly.

"If you promise to stay out of harm's way you can come with me," Kakashi says, and he holds out his hand. Iruka doesn't hesitant to grab Kakashi's hand and join him.

…:::…

Iruka opens the bathroom door, the steam coming out in a gush. It was a lovely room Kakashi and he was staying in. Iruka figured if the ninja are risking their lives in an A-ranked mission they might as well stay in a luxury hotel. Iruka dries his hair before tying it in a lose ponytail. He debates on whether or not he should get dressed. Kakashi was just going to tear it all off when he got back.

The door opened and Iruka realized he didn't have to get out of his robe after all. He turns around with a smile on his face as Kakashi walks into the room. His smile fades when he sees Kakashi's expression.

"Kakashi-san, are you ok?" he asks.

Kakashi drops the genjutsu and he's suddenly blood stained. Iruka gasps.

"It's not all mine," Kakashi says.

"We need to get you cleaned up," Iruka cries.

"I just need 5 minutes," says Kakashi. "You get dressed and go down stairs to the restaurant. Tell them your name is Iruka."

"Kakashi…" Iruka says softly. "Let me help you."

"Our reservations are waiting," Kakashi says before he disappears into the bathroom. Iruka does what he can – he gets dressed and he heads down stairs to the restaurant.

…:::…

"H – hi, my name's Iruka," Iruka said, and they ushered him into a huge room with a beautiful view of the village they were staying in. Iruka flushes. He didn't know Kakashi ordered them a private dinner room! And the leaf village wasn't paying for this expense. Kakashi had personally taken care of it.

Iruka waits and Kakashi comes in wearing a white and orange kimono, his miss gone so Iruka can see his full, beautiful face. He takes his seat and smiles at Iruka.

"Are you okay?" Iruka asks.

Kakashi nods. "Of course. The danger comes with the job. Don't think this affects me at all, Iruka. I have a few bandages on but other than that I'm fine."

"I'm glad," Iruka says.

"I know," Kakashi smiles at him. He looks down at the menu. "Shall we get started?"

"Of course," Iruka says. He knows he cannot discuss the mission with Kakashi, even if he is a fellow leaf ninja, so he finds more easy topics to go into, such as Naruto, whom they both knew and loved… most of the time. After they get their drinks Iruka relaxes. He was so nervous before, but the alcohol helps him to focus, strangely enough.

"So, what are we exactly, Kakashi-san?" Iruka asks.

Kakashi looks at him. "Well, what do you think of us?"

"I don't know," Iruka says. "We've been going out for about a year now, but you've never called me your boyfriend. I love you, Kakashi, but sometimes I feel like…" Iruka looks away. "Like I'm just a fuck buddy."

Kakashi moves. Iruka barely notices, until Kakashi's hand is under his chin. He looks up just as Kakashi leans over the table to press his lips against Iruka's. The kiss sends shocks of electricity through Iruka's body, going from his lips to his toes, and then coming back up to his cock.

Kakashi breaks the lip contact to look at Iruka. His eyes spoke volumes as he gazed down at Iruka. Not only does he understand, but Iruka feels the same. He's no mere fuck buddy. They reconnect. The kiss deepens, intensifies further, and Iruka's pants develop a huge bulge that sticks straight out, just begging for attention.

Kakashi pulls back and sits down again, wincing slightly. It's his wounds, Iruka realizes.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

Kakashi pats his lap. "Get the fuck over here, I'm not done with you yet."

Iruka jumps over the table and lands on Kakashi's lap in one swift movement. He wraps his arms around Kakashi's neck, presses his erection to Kakashi's stomach. Kakashi's face shows raw sexual need when he feels Iruka's erection against the thin fabric of his kimono.

"You mean so much to me, Iruka." Kakashi says as Iruka runs his fingers through Kakashi's hair. "I've never thought of you as a friend with benefits, or a fuck buddy."

"I've been waiting to hear that," says Iruka.

He starts kissing Kakashi again. Kakashi grabs Iruka's thighs and kisses back. Iruka feels Kakashi's tongue lash around inside his mouth. Kakashi's hands move to his rear to squeeze both his cheeks. Iruka gasped against his lips. Kakashi's hands fumble to the top of Iruka's pants and he peels them down, exposing Iruka's rear end.

His fingers enter Iruka, pushing deep inside, getting Iruka ready for something much larger. Iruka moans, still deeply kissing Kakashi, wanting it to both end and never end because it felt too damn good. He can't wait for Kakashi to enter him. He tells Kakashi exactly what he wants with his kiss. He thrusts his tongue in and out of Kakashi's mouth, making the ninja moan as well.

Kakashi removes his fingers and loosens his kimono. Iruka stands for a second, as Kakashi pulls his kimono opened. Then Iruka sits down slowly on his thick cock, moaning and groaning as each wonderful inch fills him up like nothing else could. He feels like he and Kakashi are truly one when Kakashi is buried deep inside him.

Kakashi grabs Iruka's hips and help he bounce up and down on his length as Iruka wraps his arms around Kakashi's neck. He cries out with each thrust, but Kakashi knows he's fine. He lifts Iruka a bit higher each time to deepen the thrusts. Iruka blinks and tears slid down his eyes.

He puts his hands on Kakashi's chest, right above the bandages around his stomach. He finds Kakashi's nipples and rubs them both between his fingers. Kakashi whimpers at the motion. That was Kakashi's soft spot – his nipples. They were so sensitive it was almost like a weakness for him. Touching his nipples made him weak at the knees. It was a delicious little secret Iruka keep close.

"Let me," Iruka says, and he starts bouncing up and down on Kakashi's cock all on his own. Kakashi frees his hands from Iruka's hips and explore his body, touching and fondling him as he bounces back and forth, up and down. He rubs his cock against Kakashi as he does so.

It feels amazing. If he died in that moment he couldn't be happier. Maybe the fact that he was finally Kakashi's boyfriend made the sex all the sweeter. He reaches back, stroking Kakashi's balls as he rides Kakashi's cock. That seems to trigger Kakashi's orgasm.

Kakashi cries out, bucking wildly underneath Iruka, slamming into him so hard Iruka nearly flies off. Iruka lets go of Kakashi's balls and place both hands on Kakashi's chest, rubbing his palms against Kakashi's nipples. It only increases Kakashi's pleasure, but the thrusts become a bit weaker as Kakashi comes inside Iruka.

Iruka rubs himself against Kakashi's stomach while Kakashi's cock is still inside him. He closes his eyes and lowers his head and moans before his voice is stolen away by the orgasm. He throws his head back and he squirts out come all over Kakashi.

He puts his hands on Kakashi's shoulders for support. Kakashi licks the cum on his lower lip and says, "Well, I guess we'll both need another bath."

…:::…

After cuddling close in the bathtub Iruka and Kakashi make their way to the bed, Iruka climbing in first and Kakashi slipping in after him. They cuddle together, completely naked but perfectly content. Iruka nuzzles Kakashi's chest, his tongue flickering out and licking Kakashi's nipple.

"Whoa, if we're going to get some sleep you have to stop, or else I'm gonna push you on your stomach and take you now," Kakashi says.

"Sorry," Iruka chuckles. He's tempted to continue licking Kakashi's nipple, but he is tired and Kakashi needs some rest because of his wounds. Besides, there's always tomorrow morning. "How are your wounds?"

"Never been better," Kakashi says. "I just needed some sexual healing."

Iruka laughs.

"I never want you to feel that way again," Kakashi says, suddenly serious. Iruka looks up at him. "You mean so much to me, Iruka. Will you move in with me?"

Iruka's eyes widen.

"I'm serious," Kakashi says. "We've been going out for a while, and I love you Iruka…"

"I love you too," Iruka says. "Yes, of course I'll move in with you."

He moves up and kisses Kakashi full on the lips. He doesn't make the kiss a passionate one, because they do need sleep. Iruka turns around to stop himself from getting Kakashi aroused. He presses his body against Kakashi's.

"I can't wait until we get home," Iruka says. And Kakashi just laughs before drifting off to sleep.

…:::…

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

:::: LAP OF LUXURY/END ::::

**A/N: I feel all bubbly inside! Like I already said, I love this couple. If I revisit the Naruto fanfiction world I think I'd want to do an Asuma/Kiba, because I love that couple too, although Asuma/any of the guys is great. I've been wanting to do a series, but I seems like I can only do one-shots while I wait for school to start up again. **

**Please forgive any mistakes and give me your reviews! They encourage me to continue writing. ^_^ Thanks for reading. **

**(Update: If you enjoyed this please check out my indirect sequel, an Asuma x Kiba fic called Fifty Shades of Pleasure, if you're into the spanking/bondage/BDSM scene.)**


End file.
